Des Mensonges et des Amours
by Circle of Justice
Summary: [POST-THOR:TDW] [LOKANE] [THORKI DANS QUELQUES CHAPITRES] [/!\ VIOLENCE ET NON-CON DANS QUELQUES CHAPITRES /!\] Loki et Jane sont ensemble. C'est officiel. Oui, mais leur couple ne peut tout simplement pas être normal. Entre les tromperies de Loki, les crises de panique de Jane et la jalousie de Thor, rien ne va plus dans la maison des Odinsons !
1. Every word you're saying is a lie

_Salutations à tous ! Je suis ravie de vous présenter ma nouvelle fiction (qui sera normalement constituée de chapitres ^^ hé oui !) qui tourne autour de l'inimitable Lokane ! J'aime tellement pas Thor et Jane que je cherche tous les moyens possibles pour les séparer XDD_

_C'est surtout que j'ai lu beaucoup de fictions anglaises sur ce pairing, dont certaines sont très réputées, et que j'adore ! Même si, entre nous, Jane est bien le personnage que je déteste le plus dans tout l'Univers Marvel._

_Bon ! J'espère que je vous ferai aimer ce joli petit pairing à travers cette fic !_

_N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review :3_

_Circle of J._

* * *

**Des Mensonges et des Amours.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1: "Every word you're saying is a lie" **\- Fire and Ice - Within Temptation_

* * *

Jane n'en pouvait plus. Elle venait à peine de rentrer de la réunion avec le nouveau Roi d'Asgard -Thor- et avait eu une brève conversation avec lui. Celui-ci lui avait demandé pourquoi elle l'avait quitté. Sur le coup, prise au dépourvu, elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Elle avait été attirée par quelqu'un d'autre, et elle n'avait plus vu où pouvait la mener l'avenir qu'elle prévoyait avec Thor. Ainsi, elle était restée silencieuse, se contentant de le regarder d'un air triste.

Elle ne voulait pas que Thor s'inflige ça. En tant que belle-sœur adoptive, elle ne voulait pas apercevoir de tristesse dans ses yeux bleus.

D'un air tranquille, elle entra dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son prince charmant aux yeux verts, s'asseyant doucement sur leur lit. Il avait des tentures vertes, comme tout le reste de la chambre. Jane n'avait pas eu à s'imposer. Elle avait juste accepté les lieux comme ils étaient. Ils n'étaient pas mal non plus, alors pourquoi râler ?

Silencieuse, elle jeta son regard mordoré sur la porte de la bibliothèque attenante à la chambre, qui était entre-ouverte. Persuadée alors qu'elle l'avait fermée la veille, elle y avança avec prudence. Puis elle pouffa. Ce qu'elle pouvait être ridicule ! Si elle pensait pouvoir séparer son amant de ses livres rien qu'une journée, elle avait rêvé ! Elle se retrouva en face de son amant, beau brun à la peau pâle, qui lisait un livre plus grand et épais que sa tête. Elle prit place à ses côtés, histoire qu'il se rende compte qu'elle était là, puis quand ce fut le cas, elle sourit. "J'avais dit que tu devrais rester deux jours sans lire et tu n'avais pas contesté."

"Je n'avais pas accepté non plus." Railla le brun en reposant son livre, souriant ensuite avec malice en tendant sa main à la jeune femme pour l'aider à se lever. Elle le fixa d'un air dubitatif, puis Loki haussa les épaules, ricanant. "Ça m'arrive de jouer le gentleman pour les belles demoiselles."

A ces mots, elle prit la main de son amant puis se releva grâce à son aide. Elle se retrouva bientôt en face de lui, attrapant de deux mains volatiles les cheveux de son copain, qui ondulaient en de légères boucles corbeau. Elle les caressa du bout des doigts, souriant distraitement, déjà loin du monde dans lequel elle vivait.

Loki la regarda étrangement, mais décida en un haussement d'épaules que cela ne le concernait pas. Il laissa donc la main de l'humaine se balader dans ses cheveux, fixant un point au loin. Soudainement, il eut une idée. Il voyait bien que l'humaine était ailleurs, autant en profiter non ? D'un mouvement léger de la main, il appela son livre à lui, puis reprit tranquillement sa lecture, un rictus étirant ses traits.

Il avait gagné.

Il se retira de la pièce, l'humaine sortant par la rupture de contact entre les cheveux bruns et ses doigts de son monde imaginaire. Elle sourit pour elle-même, amusée par la malice dont faisait preuve son amant.

Celui-ci se tourna pour lui faire face, lisant son livre avant de le faire disparaître magiquement. Jane écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Loki. Celui-ci sourit tant que toutes ses dents étaient visibles, avant qu'il ne se dirige vers le lit de couple. Sans plus attendre, Jane retira tous ses vêtements et se jeta dans les méandres de la chair avec son amant. Amant qui était souvent très réactif à ce genre de choses.

Et très doué. Il savait s'y prendre avec les femelles. Savait-il aussi bien faire les choses avec les hommes ?

La réponse se révéla très vite à l'humaine. Rentrant d'une balade avec Idunn, une de ses nouvelles amies Asgardiennes, elle tomba sur... Fandral, dans le lit de son partenaire, qui était monté comme une chienne. Le guerrier lui donnait de brutaux coups de hanche, et Loki gémissait aussi fort que possible, ne cherchant absolument pas à se cacher.

Jane se cacha derrière la porte, se sentant profondément trahie. Ça commençait. Thor l'avait prévenue. Il lui avait dit que son frère n'était pas capable de fidélité, car une personne ne suffisait pas à satisfaire ses pulsions... bestiales. Elle se cacha plus quand elle vit qu'il y avait du mouvement, Fandral se baissant pour attraper ses vêtements en embrassant fougueusement le dieu qu'il venait de prendre sans aucune honte. Une fois que celui-ci, satisfait et parfaitement comblé, fut sorti de leur chambre, Jane sortit de sa cachette, regardant Loki avec une étincelle de rage dans les yeux.

Loki lui fit un grand sourire, puis s'habilla d'un tour de magie, toute trace de ses précédents ébats ayant brusquement disparue. Il la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle s'approchait du lit, puis ronronna quand elle se déshabilla pour prendre sa chemise de nuit. Jane tiqua à l'entendre, puis lui retourna un regard absolument outré. "Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?"

"Tu parles de ce que j'ai fait avec Fandral ?" Il semblait ne pas comprendre quel était le mal. "Je faisais l'amour, voilà tout. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Jane ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"C'était bien ma question, ne me la crie pas." Soupira lascivement le dieu brun, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la mortelle s'offusquait. Ne savait-elle pas qu'il lui fallait avoir trois partenaires par soir si il voulait pouvoir dormir tranquille, et si possible, avec plusieurs rounds chacun ? Était-ce si difficile à concevoir pour un mortel qu'un dieu ait plus de besoins ? Ait besoin de plus d'"affinité" avec d'autres que sa femme ? Loki secoua la tête. Il n'était vraiment pas apte à comprendre.

"Ce qui ne va pas, c'est que tu me sois infidèle ! Je croyais que tu respecterais ta parole !" Voyant que son amant avait perdu le fil, elle rajouta, toujours plus en colère. "Tu m'avais dit que tu n'aimerais que moi tout le reste de notre vie !"

"Et je n'ai pas faillit." Se plaignit ouvertement le brun d'un ton détaché. "J'ai dit que je n'aimerai que toi et c'est bien le cas. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me reproches."

L'humaine, hors d'elle, s'éloigna vers la salle de bains pour se débarbouiller, laissant le temps au dieu de réfléchir. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment osait-il ? Avec tout ce qu'elle avait sacrifié pour lui ? Elle avait quitté Thor avant son mariage parce qu'elle avait cru en ses belles paroles ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas dire quelque chose sans mentir ?

Rapidement, malgré tout, elle revint dans la chambre. Loki lisait, assis sur le divan, dans un silence absolu. C'était perturbant. Jane en fut presque outrée. Elle savait que Loki n'aimait pas le silence. Sauf quand il n'était pas bien dans sa peau.

Cependant, elle fit mine d'être encore en colère, pour voir quel genre de réaction aurait son compagnon.

Après tout, il avait été un sacré enfoiré de faire quelque chose comme ça.

Celui-ci, fidèle à lui-même à chaque fois qu'il avait des ennuis ou que quelque chose le désintéressait, l'ignora complètement, continuant à lire. Néanmoins, Jane le connaissait.

Il s'était raidit.

Avait-il si mal prit sa remarque ? Lui qui se prônait être imperturbable dans son mode de vie ?

Pour le savoir, une seule solution, se dit-elle.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à s'asseoir à ses côtés, puis posa une main sur son épaule. Elle se voulait apaisante, mais il semblait que Loki ne voulait pas de sa tendresse, car il la repoussa aussitôt, comme brûlé.

Elle ignora le serrement qui la prit au cœur.

Loki était vexé. Il réagissait toujours de la même façon quand il était vexé.

Jane le savait.

Quand Loki planta son regard dans le sien, il était plein d'excuse et d'amertume. "Je m'en veux, Jane. Je te demande pardon." Sa voix se brisa dans sa dernière phrase, tandis qu'il se détournait d'elle, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. "Je n'aurais pas dû te tromper. Fandral ne te vaut pas."

Elle ricana, sentant la chose venir. "Tu mens."

Cela valut au dieu un léger sursaut, puis un regard étonné. Il se tourna vers elle, plutôt surpris et l'air vexé, puis se leva, les nerfs montant rapidement. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?"

"Toi. Ta réaction." Elle afficha un sourire mauvais, ne sachant pas ce qui la prenait d'un coup mais ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher. "Tu mens comme tu respires."

Jane tenta de lutter contre ce poids qui écrasait ses pensées et ses volontés. Oh ! Comme elle voulait arrêter de lui dire ces choses qu'elle se refusait à penser ! Elle n'avait qu'une chose à faire, qu'une chose à dire ! Mais c'était comme si on l'en empêchait. Elle n'était plus libre. Ses choix étaient contre-balancés par une volonté extérieure.

La volonté de sa colère.

Elle se sentait intimement blessée de ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir. Ce n'était pas permis de faire quelque chose comme ça à une personne que l'on prétendait aimer.

Si il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il essaye au moins de jouer le jeu.

Elle se stoppa dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment. Sa réflexion attendrait. Elle avait une dispute à clore.

C'est là qu'elle vit qu'il en avait profité pour sortir. En rage, elle hurla à travers les couloirs, recevant en réponse quelques sursauts de gardes Einherjahrs. "LOKI !"

Satisfaite, elle retourna dans sa chambre et fit venir sa femme de chambre. Elle allait se faire chouchouter, et changer un peu de sujet de conversation.

Elle allait se détendre.

Peu de temps après, le prince au cœur de glace pénétra de nouveau dans la pièce, regardant la servante s'affairer à coiffer d'anglaises très volumineuses sa femme. Enfin, pas sa femme. Elle avait refusé le mariage. Sa copine.

Sa mortelle.

Quand elle se tourna vers lui, ce fut pour lui envoyer un regard des plus sombres. Qu'il n'aimait pas ça. N'allait-elle donc jamais lui pardonner son erreur ?

Non, Loki n'avait pas menti. Il regrettait véritablement ses actes. Il aimait Jane de tout son être. Mais... Quelque part, c'était comme si elle ne lui appartenait pas. Il la voyait toujours, au bras de son frère, dans sa grande robe typiquement Asgardienne, qui avait refusé le mariage avec Thor pour vivre avec lui. La veille, ça avait été un banquet...

_... où tous étaient un peu bourrés. C'était la fête qui était donnée en l'honneur du mariage de Thor et de la Midgardienne. Loki ne l'aimait pas. Il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer. Certes, elle l'attirait. Un peu. Vraiment peu. Mais elle n'était pas du tout le genre de femme qu'il cherchait._

_S'il était avec elle, il pourrait la confondre avec sa mère. _

_Non ! Il avait besoin d'une femme qui soit aussi malicieuse et vicieuse que lui. Il avait besoin de rire, même dans sa vie de tous les jours, et de pouvoir comploter avec quelqu'un._

_Qui de mieux qu'une femme pour ce genre de rôle ?_

_Il ne voulait pas d'une mégère qui râlait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pour lui dire: "sois un peu sérieux dans ta vie", "cesse tes âneries et comporte-toi comme un adulte !", "l'univers est en danger et tu trouves le temps de rigoler ?" ou encore "franchement, tu es un vrai gosse. Un jour, je vais m'en aller."._

_C'était sa mère qui lui disait ça. Certainement pas sa femme. Jamais sa femme. Ce n'était pas son rôle._

_Son rôle était de lui rendre la Vie plus belle. Sûrement pas le contraire._

_Les contraintes et les devoirs. C'était le boulot qu'il laissait bien volontiers à Thor !_

_En parlant de Thor, le voilà qui approchait, la Jane Foster accrochée à son bras. Elle était plus maigre qu'un squelette dépourvu de chair. Loki la regarda tout de même, puis la zappa rapidement pour se concentrer sur son aîné._

_Celui-ci, l'air grave, lui adressa immédiatement la parole, sans se soucier de ses amis qui l'appelaient à venir s'amuser. "J'ai besoin de toi, Loki. Je veux que tu restes avec Jane pendant que je pars à la chasse avec mes amis ce soir. J'ai besoin de me remettre dans le bain."_

_Dans le bain ? Ça me fait une belle jambe, tiens !, pensa Loki, soupirant déjà à la perspective de devoir surveiller le chien de compagnie de son frère. Parce que c'était ce que cette femelle était, ici, à Asgard. Un rien. Un bien qu'on mettait dans un coin de la pièce et dont on se servait quand on en avait besoin._

_C'était... Attendez..._

_Une humaine. Une poussière dans un vase en or. Il fallait l'essuyer, mais il revenait toujours, et encore plus tenace. Un chien._

_Quel mot avait employé Odin ? Ah oui ! Une chèvre. Une chèvre à un banquet._

_Pour une fois qu'il était d'accord avec ce vieil abruti de borgne !_

_Thor attendait, visiblement, une réponse de sa part. Sauf que Loki n'allait pas lui donner ce loisir. Désolé, frère, se dit-il, rigolant à l'avance. Il détestait Jane Foster, la soirée allait être géniale._

_Jane se mit à côté de lui, prenant une chaise dix fois trop lourde pour qu'elle puisse la déplacer. Se sentant affreusement ridicule, elle regarda plus loin. C'était encore le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire. Rester muette. Soudain, le regard brun de l'humaine se posa sur lui, le détaillant._

_Elle rougit._

_Rougit ?, se dit Loki, un sourire se formant sur son visage, Pourquoi ne pas jouer à un jeu, dans ce cas ?_

_Jane détourna vite le regard alors qu'il écartait un peu plus les jambes. Il tenait bien à lui lancer une invitation à venir entre elles, juste pour voir dans quel état elle serait capable de se mettre. La mortelle ne le regardait plus, du moins, on pourrait le croire._

_Mais Loki savait jouer._

_Il savait qu'elle le regardait._

_Et il sut quand elle se lécha inconsciemment avant de rougir de honte les lèvres._

_Il allait jouer..._

... Loki avait couché avec elle, juste dans la perspective qu'elle veuille s'en aller. Mais durant les quelques jours qui précédèrent le mariage, tout changea. Il tomba quelques fois sur elle, alors elle le saluait et le complimentait par la même occasion. Puis les expériences se réitérèrent, passant de jeu malsain à passion sulfureuse. Loki était tombé dans son propre piège, se retrouvant totalement sous le charme de Jane. Elle était aussi sous le sien, mais depuis bien plus de temps. Il aurait dû savoir lui résister.

Puis, la veille du mariage, ils avaient fait l'amour comme jamais avant. Parce que Jane était venue dans son appartement, pleurant en serrant un coussin contre elle, puis s'était glissée dans son lit. Elle s'était collée à lui en lui murmurant qu'elle regrettait d'avoir accepté les fiançailles et que le mariage du lendemain signait la fin de leur relation. Loki avait tenté de la consoler, puis elle lui avait tout dit.

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait plus que Thor et qu'elle ne voulait pas le quitter pour son aîné. Loki avait été compréhensif mais avait essayé de la persuader de faire autrement.

Mais elle avait refusé. Elle avait dit, d'une voix téméraire, qu'elle refuserait ce mariage et qu'elle viendrait vivre avec lui.

Loki lui avait sourit et lui avait, purement et simplement, dit que c'était impossible. Que le Père de Tout ne le permettrait pas.

Mais l'humaine s'en était moqué comme d'une guigne. Elle était monté à califourchon sur lui, lui disant de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à la fin de la nuit, en souvenir de leur relation.

Loki n'avait pas refusé.

Il n'était pas con non plus.

Jane le regarda longuement avant de détourner les yeux avec une moue de dégoût. Loki se surprit à frissonner. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. C'était elle qu'il aimait, pas Fandral. Fandral venait le voir quand il était malheureux. Alors le guerrier le consolait par les plaisirs de la chair. Loki aimait que Fandral le console, puisqu'il le connaissait comme personne. Mais il n'aimait pas le fait que Fandral entrave sa relation.

Finalement, Loki attrapa le bras de Jane, prenant son courage à deux mains. C'était le moment. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa relation comme elle était. Quand elle se tourna vers lui et qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui reprocher quelque chose, il l'embrassa fougueusement, la décoiffant de sa main. Celle-ci se baladait dans la nuque de la jeune femme, approfondissant le baiser très intime qu'ils partageaient.

De gêne, la servante quitta les quartiers du prince.

Loki en profita pour pousser Jane vers le lit, celle-ci l'attirant contre lui en lui chuchotant qu'elle s'excusait. Le dieu fronça les sourcils et la regarda étrangement. "Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? C'est moi qui te demande pardon."

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec douceur. Cela faisait rapidement monter la température entre eux. Elle sourit gentiment, puis entoura ses hanches larges comme celles d'une femme de ses jambes. "Tais toi. Contente-toi de me faire l'amour, c'est la meilleure façon dont tu puisses te faire pardonner, mon chéri."

Le brun ne refusa pas.

Non mais il n'était pas fou non plus !


	2. Cause you have turn into my worst ennemy

_Je suis affreusement désolée de ma longue absence sur le site, mais mon roman, et ceux qu'on a a lire XD, me prennent tout mon temps ! J'ai trouvé un peu de temps tout de même ce soir, ainsi, je peux vous poster la suite de cette fic !_

_Je m'engage dans l'écriture du début de chapitre le plus abrupt ! Vous verrez par vous-même !_

_/!\ Présence de lemon incestueux entre Loki et Thor /!\_

_Même si je suis persuadée que tout le monde aime ça, je préfère prévenir ! Je vous laisse le loisir d'imaginer la réaction de Jane suite à ça ! C'est tout à fait jouissif !_

_Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

_N'oubliez pas les reviews :3_

_Circle of J._

* * *

**Des Mensonges et des Amours**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2: "'Cause you have turn into my worst ennemy"** \- What have you done - Within Temptation feat Keith Caputo_

* * *

Un sourire absolument malsain étira les lèvres de Loki. Il sentait déjà les coups de buttoir de Thor contre sa prostate, et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps encore. Rien que d'imaginer Thor, là, en train de se mouvoir en lui de façon si obscène, si illégale, lui donnait envie de jouir. Oh ! Il en aurait même jouit rien qu'en voyant cet abruti d'Odin s'il avait pu deviner ce qui allait se passer.

Thor, très concentré sur ce qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps, se pencha vers le torse de Loki pour y déposer des baisers fourbes, presque criminels. Ils lui arrachaient des sursauts de désir alors qu'il était en train de se faire prendre. C'était un peu étrange mais le brun décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Il inspira à fond, humant l'odeur de leurs transpirations entremêlées et ferma les yeux, écoutant les gémissements gutturaux de Thor et le bruit de la chair rencontrant la chair. C'était divin. Il aimait son frère, par moments. En fait, seulement quand il le prenait. C'était là qu'il était le plus brutal et le plus affectueux, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître.

Cependant, il déchanta rapidement. Il l'avait su. Il aurait dû le voir venir. Plutôt **la** voir venir. Elle était entrée dans la chambre. Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de partager son lit avec un autre partenaire. Elle allait le tuer.

Déjà, la semaine précédente, elle l'avait surpris avec Hogun. Elle lui avait dit que Fandral "j'aurais compris, mais tu trouves pas que tu abuses un peu ?". Loki n'avait pas daigné répondre à sa provocation. Il avait été voir Thor, avait hurlé son nom pendant une heure jusqu'à ce qu'Odin -le diable- ne les trouve. Alors il était sorti, un peu sur les nerfs, puis était allé s'entraîner. Sa magie avait besoin d'entraînement quotidien.

Bref.

Là, Loki était avec son frère. Normalement, on ne devait pas déranger des princes. Sauf **elle**.

Elle se racla la gorge devant son lit, un sourire joueur que Loki ne prit vraiment pas comme une bonne chose apparaissant sur son visage. Elle les regarda s'immobiliser, puis partit. Loki haussa les sourcils.

Même pas une réaction ? Pas la moindre ? Ce n'était pas normal ! Qu'avait-elle donc fait ?

Le brun haussa les épaules, se disant qu'il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir si elle avait couché avec un autre. Ce n'était pas important pour lui. Après tout, leur relation n'avait jamais vraiment été sérieuse. En tout cas, pas plus d'un mois. Un mois avant que Loki ne ramène une autre femme dans sa chambre, la prenant dans la bibliothèque.

Loki prenait ce qu'il voulait.

On ne pouvait pas en attendre moins de celle qui partageait sa vie, non ?

Thor le regarda avec un rien de crainte, mais Loki lui fit signe de continuer. Si l'humaine voulait jouer à ça, autant jouer autant que possible. Il allait lui montrer qui aurait le dernier mot.

Le blond reprit donc ses mouvements, bien plus brutaux cette fois, et Loki gémit de façon affreusement obscène et forte. Il voulait faire du bruit. Quitte à ce qu'Odin doive envoyer la garde pour les séparer de leurs ébats. Que Jane entende !

Le brun ferma de nouveau les yeux, se concentrant sur ses sensations. Sensations qui fusaient et qui bousculaient son esprit dans des rêves aphrodisiaques. Il rêvait presque quand un coup particulièrement agréable fut donné contre sa prostate. Il hurla de plaisir, embrassant sauvagement Thor en lui murmurant qu'il en voulait plus. Le blond rit et bascula ses hanches pour pénétrer encore plus profondément en lui. Loki sourit imperceptiblement, lui murmurant des mots doux. "Thor... Encore Thor..."

"A tes ordres." Réagit-il en augmentant encore la puissance de ses coups. Loki crut que ses cordes vocales allaient le lâcher tant il hurla fort. Sa voix résonna à travers les couloirs jusqu'aux oreilles du Roi, qui cria aussi fort qu'il le put les noms de ses deux fils. Ceux-ci s'échangèrent un sourire. Mais alors que Thor s'apprêtait à arrêter, Loki entoura ses hanches de ses jambes, l'empêchant de s'écarter. Comprenant le message, Thor murmura. "On va se faire tuer, Loki."

Le dieu brun hocha la tête, replongeant Thor profondément dans son corps prit de spasmes. "C'est pas mon père. Il a rien à me dire." Thor lui mit des coups tous plus bestiaux les uns que les autres, et Loki jouit violemment contre leurs deux ventres collés de sueur. Thor se répandit dans son corps en sentant l'antre chaude se resserrer contre son membre, s'étalant contre son frère sans avoir pour idée de bouger. Loki rit, étouffant, puis le poussa aussi fort que possible. "Hé, t'es lourd..." Gémit Loki, dans un rire étouffé.

Thor se décala pour s'installer à côté de lui, puis s'endormit comme une masse. Cela attira un sourire attendri au dieu du Chaos, qui se leva du lit qu'il nettoya d'un petit tour de magie, puis partit se doucher. Une bonne douche faisait toujours du bien après une très intense et divine partie de jambes en l'air. Surtout avec son frère.

Dans les débuts, Loki paniquait une fois qu'il avait succombé à la passion. Il avait peur qu'Odin ne le châtie, alors il hurlait sur Thor et le congédiait. Une douche avait toujours eu le don de le faire se détendre. Maintenant, c'était quasi-systématique. A chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour pendant quelques heures, il prenait sa douche puis se couchait. Sauf que là, il avait à parler avec Jane. Pour se mettre d'aplomb, il prit une douche froide, sa forme d'origine reprenant ses droits.

Comment expliquer à l'humaine des choses qu'elle est dans l'incapacité évidente de comprendre ?, se demanda intérieurement Loki, soupirant de lassitude.

La discussion qui suivrait n'allait pas être drôle.

De toute façon, rien n'était jamais drôle avec elle. Loki se demandait sérieusement ce qu'il faisait avec elle.

C'est vrai quoi, il n'avait pas le droit de traîner avec qui il voulait sans qu'elle ne l'épie et ne lui crie dessus dès qu'il collait son fessier vers un corps d'homme bien éveillé. Parfois, Loki s'en sentait profondément trahi. Il n'avait pas signé pour rester monogame toute sa vie !

Hé ho !

Fallait pas qu'elle abuse, non plus !

Et puis, Thor l'avait prévenue, non ? Loki ne savait ce que le mot "fidélité éternelle" signifiait. Pourquoi faisait-elle semblant de ne pas le comprendre ? Souhaitait-elle vraiment lui pourrir la vie à ce point ?

Il soupira de façon tout à fait audible pour l'ensemble de la pièce, agacé. Cette histoire commençait de toute façon à lui taper sur le système, tout comme la Jane.

Pourvu qu'elle ne revienne pas.

Exactement au moment où il y songeait, la jeune femme entra dans la salle de bains, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine quasi-inexistante. Elle le tuait du regard, ne le lâchant pas une seconde, puis elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de s'adresser à lui. "Dis moi, est-ce que tu trouves normal d'inviter ton frère dans notre lit ?"

"Allez, tu recommences." Se plaint-il en se passant une main lasse sur le visage. "Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal là-dedans, surtout que Thor te l'avait bien dit au début. Avant que tu ne t'engages, je te rappelle qu'il t'avait prévenue de mon infidélité."

"Et c'est ce qui pardonne ton geste ?" Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton incroyablement calme, accoudée contre la porte d'un air nonchalant. Elle lui fit même un sourire doux, que Loki ne sentit pas du tout comme étant un bon signe. Avant que Loki ait l'occasion de dire quelque chose, elle s'approcha de lui et lui passa une serviette autour des hanches, l'accrochant en un nœud soigné puis rit, d'un ton détaché: "Ça ne me gène pas, j'ai fini de me battre avec toi. De toute façon, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête."

Elle lui tapota le haut du crâne et Loki ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Elle ne disait rien ? Ça ne la dérangeait pas ? D'un ton abasourdi, il répéta: "Ça ne te gène pas que je fasse ça ?"

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la blonde. "Aurais-tu voulu que ça le fasse ?"

Bam !

Le piège.

Loki avait été berné depuis le début.

Elle apprenait décidément beaucoup de lui ! Peut-être trop. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une mortelle puisse le piéger dans son propre jeu.

Là, à l'instant même où elle prononça sa phrase, le brun se rendit compte de ce pourquoi il était amoureux de cette femme. Elle savait aussi bien manier les mots que lui, tellement qu'elle l'avait piégé en quelques secondes.

Comme une déesse.

Tenez, déesse de la manipulation ? Voici un titre qui irait bien à cette petite garce quand il penserait à l'épouser véritablement.

Restait-il encore le choix de ne pas le faire.

Mais il sentait bien qu'il avait de plus en plus envie de l'épouser. Cette fille était idéale pour lui, après tout. Douée avec les mots, certes, pas très jolie, mais ce n'était pas important. Sigyn ne l'était pas vraiment non plus, pourtant il était tombé follement amoureux d'elle.

Rien n'était impossible dans cet univers où tout se rejoignait sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Sans même qu'il n'y ait de logique. Ils étaient tous des pions sur un échiquier. Les Nornes jouaient d'eux comme bon leur souhaitait, éveillant haines et amours au sein de cet univers infâme.

Bref.

Loki décida de stopper le cours de ses pensées car celles-ci commençaient à aller assez loin.

Passer de Jane qui venait royalement de l'entuber à la Création de l'Arbre Monde... Il fallait être sacrément dérangé !

Il secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité puis plongea son regard émeraude dans celui, plein de malice, de la blonde. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire joueur, puis déclara, d'un ton enjoué: "Au moins, moi, tu ne me toucheras plus."

Le dieu perdit ses couleurs, regardant la jeune femme s'éloigner à grands pas. Il la poursuivit, l'implorant d'alléger sa peine, mais celle-ci fut catégorique. Il ne la toucherait plus jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne enfin fidèle et qu'il lui fasse preuve d'attention et d'amour au quotidien.

Et la seconde condition, qui fut rapidement rejetée par Loki, fut celle qu'il brûle tous ses livres. Jane détestait quand il lisait et qu'elle était silencieuse à côté. Tellement qu'elle lui avait demandé ça.

Mais après le "non" sinistre que lui prononça Loki à la suite de l'émission du projet, elle décida d'abandonner cette idée. Elle ne pouvait pas tout avoir à la fois. Il faudrait qu'elle attende encore un peu.

Loki lui attrapa le bras, l'empêchant de s'enfuir de la pièce, puis lui murmura, d'une voix toute douce: "Chérie, crois-moi, ce n'est pas parce que je te trompe que je ne t'aime pas, hm ? Allez, allège la peine..."

"Non."

"Jane !" Protesta Loki, l'attirant contre lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement, essayant d'éveiller l'envie à la jeune femme Midgardienne. Celle-ci rit contre ses lèvres, se laissant bien volontiers faire. Elle n'avait rien contre les étreintes charnelles proposées par son compagnon, celles-ci étant toutes d'extrême qualité, mais elle n'aimait pas que le dieu donne ses fesses à d'autres Asgardiens, aussi vigoureux et "mignons" soient-ils aux yeux de Loki.

Elle le repoussa finalement doucement, lui caressant le torse qu'elle arrivait à entrevoir à travers les boutons ouverts de la chemise vert bouteille de son copain. Elle avait honnêtement très envie de plonger dans les draps avec lui, mais elle ne le dirait pas. Elle devait se montrer très stricte, sinon, Loki allait trouver un moyen pour la faire craquer à chaque fois.

Cependant, elle pouvait bien se faire plaisir une fois, non ? Une dernière ?

Elle se dit qu'elle y avait bien le droit et se laissa emporter par son petit ami haut de presque deux mètres dans le lit. Quand il se coucha sur elle, elle comprit rapidement qu'il n'était pas poids plume, contrairement à ce que laissait penser sa fine taille. Il y avait bien trois cent kilos là-dedans ! Néanmojns, elle ne fit pas de commentaire.

Loki sourit en venant pêcher ses lèvres, puis déclara, d'un ton vainqueur: "Je t'ai encore eue."

"Pour cette fois." Rectifia Jane, souriante. "Pour cette fois."


End file.
